Johan & Tenma bondage time
by tenmaandjohanwanttoofuck
Summary: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] Johan and Tenma put their fierce passionate gay love to good use. Tenma has a spreader bar, Johan has a riding crop. There's an illustration to accompany this, but it's lewd, so the full version is on our blog (see bio for the link!). (written by Seth)
1. Chapter 1

" _Ah!"_

Tenma yelped at the sting of the riding crop. Johan's strikes were quick and severe—hard, bright smacks of pain that brought tears to Tenma's eyes. They had started out slowly, a little less forceful, but now they were coming one after another. He felt his ass quiver at each determined slap.

"You're so noisy, Kenzou," said Johan. "I'm not hurting you _too_ much, am I?" Tenma could hear the smirk in his voice. He had stopped spanking him for a few moments, and was dragging the tip of the riding crop gently across the raw skin of Tenma's ass, twirling it in circles around the flushes of red. Some had begun to darken to a bruise.

Tenma could only pant in response. "Ah, your ass looks so lovely like that," Johan said, his voice a little more tender now. "I could just… _mmm._ " He smacked him again, twice, in quick succession. Tenma whimpered.

Johan put the riding crop down on the bed and began to run his soft hands along Tenma's ass and parted thighs. The sensation was ticklish, and Tenma stifled a giggle, but not before Johan noticed.

Johan laughed, half devilishly, half warmly. "You _are_ noisy, aren't you," he said. He spit on his hand and pressed one wet thumb against Tenma's asshole, massaging it in circles. Tenma gave a small, satisfied moan.

" _Shhhh,"_ Johan said. His voice was hushed now, almost a whisper. "No moaning until I tell you to. Now…." He slapped Tenma's ass, sharply and suddenly. Tenma shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Be good, and I'll give you something more."

He began rubbing Tenma's asshole again, harder now. Tenma knew what Johan wanted—what they _both_ wanted—and he was eager for it, his body tensed and flushed with pleasure and exquisite pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenma was overwhelmed with sensation. His ass, slapped red and bruised by Johan's riding crop, smarted with crackling pain. His legs, held open by the spreader bar at his ankles, were tensed and quivering. His cock was hard, almost achingly so, and he longed to touch it, to stroke it, but his arms were cuffed to his ankles and lay flat at his sides. He was face down, immobile, ass held up high, vulnerable—all of him, held tight and held open before Johan. At this moment, Tenma belonged to him.

Johan was kneeling close behind him, massaging Tenma's asshole with a thumb made wet with spit. He stroked his long cock with the other hand, slowly and steadily.

"I'll let you talk now, just for a moment," Johan said, his voice low. He held Tenma's ass open with one hand, and carefully slid his forefinger in. "Do you like that, Kenzou?"

Tenma swallowed hard. "Y-yes," he murmured.

Johan pushed his finger in deeper, moving it in circles, gently stretching out Tenma's asshole. "I don't know if I heard you," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," said Tenma, a little louder.

Johan removed his finger and quickly slapped Tenma's ass. He let out a small yelp, and Johan laughed. Then, in one smooth motion, he lowered his head, grabbed Tenma's ass to spread it apart again, and licked his asshole in a long, slow stroke.

Tenma moaned. His cock was starting to drip with pre-cum, pressed up hard against his stomach. Johan's soft, wet tongue on his asshole made him ache, made him crazy with desire, and he felt open, ready, desperate.

"Shhhhh," said Johan. "Quiet, Kenzou. I want you to be quiet for me." He moved his tongue in circles around the edge of Tenma's asshole, teasing it lightly for a few moments. Then he straightened back up and pressed his slim hips against Tenma's ass, letting the length of his cock push up against it. Tenma longed to whimper with anticipation and desire, but he stayed silent. He wanted to be good.

Johan ran his hands along Tenma's lower back and ass. He let the head of his cock brush up against Tenma's asshole, rubbing it gently. Tenma shut his eyes and clenched his fists, wanting so badly to moan, to cry out, to make any sort of noise.

"You're being such a good boy, Kenzou," breathed Johan. His voice had grown husky. "Are you ready for me?"

Tenma panted in response. Johan smiled. He took a bottle of lube that was resting on the bed and poured some generously into his hand. He stroked himself with it until he was slick and wet, and then slowly, carefully, eased his cock inside.

Tenma inhaled sharply, almost gasping, and exhaled as Johan pressed himself in deeper. Johan began to move, slowly, going a little deeper with each thrust. Tenma bit down on the sheets. Johan was gripping Tenma's ass with his hands, pressing down on the bruises and sore spots, but it only made Tenma's excitement increase. He loved the pain of his bruises, loved the feeling of his asshole stretching to let Johan inside him, loved the sweat gathering on his body and the cuffs pressing into his wrists and ankles. Johan began to thrust more quickly, and it was all Tenma could do to keep from moaning his name.

"Ah, Kenzou," said Johan. He was breathing hard. "Your ass is so good. So tight." Again, again, deeper, harder, his cock almost fully inside, almost filling him completely. Tenma's head was swimming, his body humming with the electricity of pleasure.

Then Johan stopped. "I can't let you cum just yet," he said. "I've got other plans for you. But…" He squeezed Tenma's ass harder. "You're a good boy, so I'll let you moan now."

He thrusted as hard as he could, plunging his cock deep into Tenma's ass. "Take it all, Kenzou," he said, unable to hide the excitement and lust in his voice. "Take it and moan for me."

Tenma began to moan. He started out low and deep, but as Johan kept thrusting, his voice grew louder, crying out in gasps and bursts. He was about to—he couldn't—he didn't want to—but—

"Ah, God," Tenma moaned, almost choking on the words. He was hard, so hard, his asshole gripping Johan tight. "Yes, ah, Johan, yes—"

Unable to stop the wave from breaking, Tenma came. He came hard, and fast, his knees shaking even in their restraints. The sensation seemed to last forever. He couldn't think, couldn't see, could only feel the hard fullness of Johan's cock and the pleasure radiating inside of him, threatening to break him completely.

Johan grinned, his heart pumping in his chest, exhilarated at the sight of Tenma's cum dripping from his cock, darkening the sheets in small spots. He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Kenzou, I told you to be good," he said. He pulled himself out and slapped Tenma's ass firmly. Tenma whimpered. "Good boys don't cum until they're told." He gave him another spank, stroking his cock rapidly with his other hand. His breath was growing short, and he could feel sweat gathering at the back of his neck as he pumped his hand faster. Tenma was panting, his asshole unclenching, his body beginning to relax.

Johan could hardly keep his focus anymore. His cock felt so good, and Tenma's ass looked amazing—stained with bruises, asshole open and dripping with lube. "Ah, I can't—" he gasped. He arched his back. "Kenzou, you're—I'm—"

Pleasure erupted inside of him, almost without warning. His cum hit Tenma's ass, mixing with the lube and spit on his asshole, hot and thick and dripping over the bruises and blooms of sore red. He was breathing hard, face flushed, pleased with what he had done, how he had made Tenma moan and cry out and shake, how he had made his ass slick with cum.

Johan laughed, gently and warmly, sinking down onto the bed. Tenma was breathing more slowly now. He felt Johan carefully undo the restraints at his wrists and ankles, and once free, he stretched his legs out behind him fully and let his arms spread out from his sides.

Johan collapsed on top of him. He let his slim legs intertwine with Tenma's, burying his face in Tenma's thick black hair, inhaling the scent of it. Tenma sighed and grinned, welcoming the comfort of Johan's weight. They lay still there for a long time, soaking each other in, enveloped in the satisfaction of heat and sweat.


End file.
